An electron gun, such as a six electrode gun, designed for use in a large screen entertainment-type color picture tube must be capable of generating small-sized high-current electron beam spots over the entire screen. A conventional television receiver utilizes a color picture tube with an inline electron gun and a self-converging deflection yoke, for providing a horizontal deflection field having a pincushion-shaped distortion and a vertical deflection field having a barrel-shaped distortion. The fringe fields of such a yoke introduce into the tube strong astigmatism and deflection defocusing caused, primarily, by vertical overfocusing and, secondarily, by horizontal underfocusing of the deflected electron beams. Beam spots formed by the electron beams passing through such distorted horizontal and vertical deflection fields are asymmetrically-shaped when deflected to the periphery of the screen. Additionally, many inline electron guns exhibit a misconvergence of the outer electron beams due to a change in the strength of the electron lens caused by changes in the focus voltage. Such a misconvergence results in a variation in beam landing position with changes in focus voltage. The present invention addresses these problems in an expeditious and cost effective manner without sacrificing performance.